


Fluff Love

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harrry talk about how much they love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff Love

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            Harry sighed and smiled over at Zayn.  The older boy had his eyes closed, long eyelashes resting on his high cheekbones.  Harry readjusted his head on his pillow, but it didn’t really matter, he wasn’t ready to sleep anyway.

            He just wanted to stare at Zayn.  It was strange, to feel so infatuated with him, even after being together for more than a year.  Normally some of the passion faded, turning into grudging respect and sedated love.  But even now, everything he felt was ablaze, bright and hot despite the length of time they’d had together.

            Zayn’s eyes opened, meeting Harry’s. “Hey,” he said sleepily. “Why are you awake?”

            “I was just thinking about us.”

            “Nothing bad, I hope?”

            “Of course not,” Harry said, smiling. “Wonderful things.”

            “That’s good,” Zayn said. “Wouldn’t want you to stage an uprising while I’m sleeping.”

            Harry smiled, watching Zayn’s eyes drift closed again.

            “Love you,” Zayn murmured as he started falling back asleep.

            Harry shifted his hand to run his thumb along Zayn’s jaw, making him smile. 

            “You’re perfect,” Harry said quietly.

            “No, I’m not,” Zayn said. “I’m incomplete without you.”

            “That sounds incredibly corny,” Harry said. “But I feel the same way.”

            Zayn opened his eyes again. “Why are you in such a loving mood?”

            “I’m not sure.  It just all hit me, all of a sudden.”

            “What hit you?”

            “How much I love you,” Harry said, smiling.

            Zayn smiled back and shut his eyes once more. “You’re so silly.”  
            “I wish we could just lie here forever,” Harry murmured, letting his eyes drift naturally around Zayn’s face.  “It’s so perfect.”

            “We have things to do, people to see,” Zayn said. “But it is perfect, isn’t it.”

            Harry sighed and finally closed his eyes, still able to see Zayn behind his eyelids. “Goodnight, Zayn.”

            “Goodnight, Harry.  I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” Harry said quietly, already drifting off to sleep.


End file.
